Sombrero de panda
Red got drunk in a bar and made a birthday party by him own self! WhooooooooooRed got drunk in a bar and made a birthday party by him own self! TRANSCRIPT (At a bar, Red chugs a bottle of beer while on top of a table. Blue walks up.) ' '''Blue: ♪Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday from Blue!♪ Aaand you're drunk. ' 'Red: ''(breathes in deeply, then leans forward quickly, breaking a few bottles beside him.) Blue! ' '''Blue: How's the, uh, birthday? ' 'Red: ''(drunk) You're not even (mumbles) with a panda hat. ' '''Blue: Oh, yeah? Cool... ' 'Red: ''(drunk, he goes down the table, stands back up, and embraces Blue.) Heh-hey, Blue. ' '''Blue: What? ' 'Red: Blue! ' 'Blue. What? ' 'Red: BlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlueBlue... ' 'Blue: What? ' 'Red: Listen. ' 'Blue: What? ' 'Red: Listen. Blue listen. ' 'Blue: What?! ' 'Red: Listen. ' 'Blue: WHAT?! ' 'Red: ''(deep voice) Listen! (drunk) I love you! I wanna...let's...(mumbles)...let's grow old together in every way! ''' ''(deep voice, background blazes.)'' EVERY WAY! (The background goes back to normal.) ' '''Blue: ''(trying to leave Red) 'Kay... ' '(Disco ball drops down next to Red and Red starts to dance.) ' '''Red: Dance party fo Red! ' (Red crashes into the glass fragments from the bottles earlier. Red gets up with the fragments stuck on him. Disco ball disappears.) ' '''Red: Yeah! Hey, ladies! ''(Runs off.) ' '''Blue: Eh, fack! ' 'Red: ''(sprints up to a woman) Hey, baby, knock knock, who's there, sex, sex who, sex with me, BOOM! (black sunglasses suddenly pop out in front of his eyes and he strikes a pose.) ' '''Woman: Aw, that's so romantic! Call me-- ' 'Red: Whatever! ''(Walks away.) ' '''Blue: Oh, my God, dude, what happened? ' 'Red: I know, right! What a piyaaaammp! ' ''(Clip quickly rewinds to when Red spoke to the woman.)'' ' '''Red: ''(drunk) Hey, blehblehbloobleblebloohehehe! Knock knock. ' '(The woman angrily breaks her beer bottle on the countertop. Red ends up having a broken bottle on his head.) ' '''Blue: Wow, dude, you're really drunk. ''(Removes the broken bottle on Red's head. Blood is visible on the tips.) I gotta get you home. ' '''Red: ''(drunk) YEAH, RIGHT! I'm fine. I ain't never puked from throwin' up! ' '''Blue: You mean drinking? ' Red: (breathes in) (low voice): Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! Drinking! (Walks off.) ' '''Blue: Red! ''(groans) ' '''Woman: ''(groans) Men are such pigs. ' 'Raccoon: I can go all night-a, baby. I'm-a nocturnal. (Growls seductively.) ''' ''(Time lapse. Red talks to his reflection in a mirror.)'' ' '''Red: ''(drunk) You don't know meh! ' '(Time lapse. Red talks to himself. The bartender observes him.) ' '''Red: ''(drunk) Is this real life? Now? ' '(Time lapse. Red is lying on the floor.) ' '''Red: ''(drunk) My eyes are puzzle pieces! ' '(Time lapse. Red seems to be talking to someone.) ' '''Red: ''(drunk) Let's grow old together in every way! Except for the gay way! ' '(Camera zooms out, showing that Red is talking to a toilet. He dunks his head in the bowl and flushes.) ' '''Blue: It's time to go, dude. You're making out with that toilet pretty hard. ' (Red pulls out his head from the toilet.) ' '''Red: Your ''mom's making out with that post! YEAH! H-hey...you leave her outta this! ' '''Red: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh... ''(his stomach becomes wavy) ' '''Blue: No! ' 'Blue: Noooooooooo! ' ''(Video slows down, deepening everybody's voice.)'' ' '''Red: Urrruuuuugh! ' Blue: Noooooooooooooo! ' '''Red: IT'S MY TIME! ' 'Blue: Are you kidding me?! ' 'Red: Yeee-''(Video speed is back to normal. Red begins vomiting on Blue.) ' '''Blue: NOOOO- oooohhhhh...... THAT'S WHAT YOU SOUND LIKE WHEN YOU PUKE?! ' 'Red: I DON'T KNOW! ''(Continues to vomit on Blue. Eventually, Blue lies down.) You don't know where I've been- ''' ''(Red vomits on Blue once more.)'' ' '''Blue: I hate you! ''(Red laughs.) I hate you sooo mu--! ' '-Episode ends- ' TRIVIA *When Red tells a knock-knock joke to a woman, his hat is missing. *Red's first drunken episode. *The episode is named from the part where Red says "...With the panda hat." *Red might have said "SPARTA!" right before Blue replies, "Are you kidding me?" *This is the first episode where Red doesn't talk in Auto-Tune at all. *It is revealed that Red ''may have a drinking problem. *The bonus track on the season 1 soundtrack album, "Yo Butt", plays in the background as the bar music. It is later heard in OMG and Fang Angels. *The purple woman is the first female character not to wear a skirt, though this might've been an animation error. Or she's wearing pants *This is the first episode where Red uses his demonic voice. *This is one of the only episodes where the words "shit" and "fuck" are not used, although Blue says, "Fack". *On the bathroom stall, Red wrote graffiti that says: "Make that ass crap " which is what Racoon said in A Bee or Something. But it said "-R" which meant it could have been Red or Raccoon. *This is the first episode to have FX.